Born Prisoner
by ThiaTwilight
Summary: What will happen when a girl from Ren's long forgotten past shows up only to have old feelings reignited? What is this quiet girl's past?Mild violence, mild language, mild adult situations. RenXOOC, My first story, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Thia: Hello and Konichiwa! This, my friends, is my first ever fan fic! -boo- -hiss- . You will notice Chocolove and Lyserg are not here (various objects thrown) this is simply because I don't know enough about them and would rather not do them the injustice of writing them in this story. I am a fan of RenxPiri, RenxAnna. But this is my story, so it will be RenxLing. You will note that this takes place before the end of the Shaman Fight, and that it spanned across three years from the start of it.Songfic in some parts. Fluff at a minimum. Thank you for your time and enjoy! (Review!) (eeeh I hope I submit this right!)**

**I don't own Shaman King, If I did, I'd screw it up. I do own Ling, the plot and the places I made up.**

The Chinese boy lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling of his room. He was of sixteen and had become tall and slim in his years of growth. His yellow eyes stared off into space, his blackish purple hair,splayed across his pillow and was pointed at the back, and shined in the sunlight that had streamed in through the window, the rest hanging in his face. The Shaman Fight was winding down now, there were only ten teams left out of a hundred. The last teams had been moved into cozy residential apartments twenty miles from 'Patch Villiage' in 'Patch Town' which was a modern town. Yoh, Horo,Faust,and Ryu were in the room across the hall.Manta was downstairs on the couch. Pirika, Jun, Anna, and Tamao were in the room next to Tao Ren's.

Suprisingly, Anna hadn't sought control of her own room, but had instead decided to bunk with the other girls. Ren could often hear them chatting away into the early hours, disturbing his sleep. He listened to their conversations, despite himself. He never understood women, and hell would freeze over before he did.

He had been awake long before the other occupants of the house. He had snuck out of his room, drank a glass of milk, and had creeped back to his room.His possesions weren't that of a normal teenage boy. His Kwan Do lay in the corner,memorial tablet on the bedside table containing his Chinese ghost Bason, and his Oracle Pager clung to his wrist. He had gotten so used to it being there he only took it off when he bathed. Today, he felt like something important was about to happen. He couldn't pin it down, but it was something important.

The other occupants had begun to stir. He could hear Ryu's heavy footsteps. Horo's usual morning nattering. Yoh was half asleep. Anna was ordering him to make breakfest. The usual. Suddenly, his pager began to beep. He could hear something crash downstairs, some yelling, some more yelling, then silence. Ren's attention was drawn back to his wrist. Neat script ran across the screen:

_'Meet at the Patch Villiage Square. Debriefing. 11am. -Goldva'_

Ren looked at the clock. 10:01 am. Ren heard footsteps on the stairs, faster and faster they came closer to his room. His bedroom door flew open and in slid Horo.

'Ren! Ren! Get up buddy! Come on get up!' Horo shouted.

'WE HAVE AN HOUR! GET OUT DAMMIT! EVER HEARD OF DAMN PRIVACY!'

Ren rose from his bed, pushed Horo from his room and slammed the door. How anybody could muster that much energy in the morning was beyond him. Already agitated, thoughts broken, he began to dress into his 'battle costume'. He looked at himself in the full length mirror in his room. His body was scarred beyond repair. His family's crest tattood onto his back. Just as he was about to pull on his pants a voice said from the doorway 'Ren! Time for breakfest!'

Ren turned around slowly. There stood Pirka, blue hair and blue eyes similar to her brothers. Her eyes wide, she backed out of the room slowly, shutting the door behind her. Privacy didn't seem to matter much in this house. He finished dressing, bitter to start the day, grabbed his Kwan Do, his memorial tablet, and left his room. Nothing was going to happen today. Nothing could happen on a day like today.

**--------------------**

**Short First chapter, I know. Will get MUCH better. Please, continue to read!**


	2. Enter, LING!

**Thia : New chapter! woo hoo! okay, so I'll update this when I can. It will be Ren POV in places where it fits. Please R&R ! Thank you arteqefa for my first ever review!**

A half hour later, after much scrambling, shouting, and bruises, they had left the house and were heading for the center of the villiage. Pirka had taken the extra measure to walking as far from Ren as possible. He could have cared less. Jun looked at

her brother and could tell immediatly that he was not happy.

They reached the back of the crowd gathered infront of a small platform. Upon the platform stood a short, old Native American, Goldva. He was busy adjusting the microphone stand so that he could speak into it. Assisting him was a young woman of fifteen. Her hair was light orange and done in a bun, but her bangs hung in her face and infront of light green eyes. Her wrists had steel cuffs on them, one had a small chain on it, making it look menacingly like a shackle.She was slender and had a nice shape. She wore a cloak that covered a blouse and a skirt that reached her knees. She stood tall though she may have only been five foot three . She looked like any youth you'd see at a Good Charlotte concert, but had a noble air about her. The pride of her country. A thin sword laid on her hip, gleaming menacingly to anyone who dared look at her too closely. Though skinny, she had small muscles pulsating under her cloak.

The minute Ren saw her he nearly dropped his Kwan Do. His eyes widened. This woman...she had been a child long ago, long ago when they had met. Jun looked at her brother, at how he had stiffened. She followed his gaze and found herself suprised. A girl she never expected to see again was before her.

The other men in the audience had noticed the youth and had begun to mutter among themselves. Goldva, microphone adjusted properly, had tapped it and called for silence. Everyones attention turned to him.

'Good morning to you all and congratulations for making it this far into the Shaman Fight. The remainder of the Shaman fights will take place in three weeks time. During this time, I suggest you enjoy yourselves. You may die for your cause, I advise you to spend this time with your loved ones. On another note, I would like to introduce Ling from Okisha Shrine , Lung Providence, China...'

But at this point, Goldva had lost his audience. Various people had begun catcalling and Horo prodded Ryu. 'Isn't SHE something..?' Ren remaind silent, transfixed. Why, after so long...would she show up like this? One particulary ugly catcaller had begun to shout some rather crude things, causing the other catcallers to stop and listen.

Ling bent down for the microphone and said to Goldva 'I'll pay for this' her voice full of polite aggitation.

With deadly accuracy she threw the microphone at the catcaller, which landed squarely between his eyes mid sentence. He fell backwards and his team mates went to his side, checking to see if he was okay. People looked from Ling to the man.

Ling hopped from the platform, landed with a thud, and moved quickly toward the man who lay sprawled on the ground. People moved aside as she swept past them and she moved gracefully toward the center of the crowd. Yoh and the gang had moved to the front of the crowd now and were watching with hightened interest. Goldva gaped at the scene before him.

Ling bent down for the microphone and tapped it. Seems in order. 'You have all just witnessed a miracle, it appears that this microphone hasn't broken, despite direct collision with this man's head, which is as hard as stone..' she gestured toward the man, who was now sitting up. She spoke clearly, but with a voice soft and gentle voice. The crowd had broken into a fit of giggles. Ren smirked

She continued, her voice serious now, 'My job is to handle any complaints you may have. Now we won't have any complaints will we?' The crowd nodded in unision. 'That'll be all'

She turned around with a swish and walked back to the stage,the crowd dispersed. Goldva had scurried off for lunch and Ling replaced the microphone to its stand. With a soft 'poof' a ghost of female shape wearing a silk robe appeared infront of Ling.

'Lady Ling? Are you alright?' her voice was soft, so soft it was almost carried away by the wind.

'What makes you say that?' Ling replied irritably.

'Well...normally...you would have handled that more...politley?'

'It's the heat...' Ling placed her finger tips to her forhead. 'It's getting to me...'

'It has been a long time Ling' Jun said.

The voice had come so suddenly that Ling had nearly fallen in her hurry to turn around her. Before her stood the Tao decendants and various other strangers. Ling bowed so quickly she nearly got whiplash.

'Lady Jun! Lord Ren...' Ling replied, her head still bent down in a bow. Many years had passed since she had uttered those words.

'You appear in good health'

'Ah yes, the gods seemed to have smiled upon you as well, Lady Jun'

'Please, you can call me Jun, we're not in China'

Ling raised her head and nodded. She glanced around the group now . Jun introduced them to her.

'It is very nice to meet you all' she bowed once more. 'Ah! Have you eaten lunch yet?'

'NO!' Horo said immediatly.

Before Ling could say anything more, Ryu had come upon her , grabbed her hand and bent on one knee. Ling's eyes grew wide and she was fighting the instinct to kick him. His pompadour was right in her face. Ryu began ranting about his love and his devotion and his wanting of her to be his Shaman Queen. He did this every time he met a pretty girl.

Ling removed his hand from hers and backed away a few feet. 'Well then we will eat on my treat' with various cheers, the group followed her into a nearby restaurant.

**Thia: Next chapter comming soon!**


	3. Unsettling Meal

**Thia: Thank you to Mishuku from Gaiaonline for my second review! I'm excited to announce the next chapter, please enjoy! Continue to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, I do own Ling. **

**Ren POV**

How can she just sit there? How can she sit there as if I saw her yesterday? I haven't said a word to her, and she hasn't said anything either. I'm doing my best not to look down at her end of the table as she talks with the others.

'What have you been up to Ling?' Jun's voice drifted toward my end of the table.

'...Well, I am still apprenticed at the shrine. Oba and Ebu are very kind for allowing me to stay..'

'Weren't you living with your brother?'

Ling wringed her hands in her lap. Her expresion stayed as it was.

'Certain circumstances lead to me living at the shrine. Oba says I'll be a priestess there before I'm eighteen...'

I continued to slurp my noodles. I was impressed at how she had diverted the conversation. No, I'm not impressed. As the others continued to eat and talk, I can't help but notice how Horo and Ryu hang on Ling's every word. How pathetic.

'...in fact, Oba brought me to the matchmaker not too long ago..'

There were several clatters of silverware. Us men just looked at each other. Women usually weren't 'matched' until the age of twenty seven.

'What!' Tamao shrieked

'But you're so young!' Jun exclaimed.

' Has the woman got a bolt loose?' Pirika called.

Even Anna seems suprised. Ling just smiled at their reactions. That smile, the same smile that I knew from that night. I shook out that thought and drank my milk.

'You need to understand Oba's reasoning. Ebu wasn't all that happy about it, but as they are my guardians, I really had no choice. They're just looking out for my best interests.'

'Who's you end up matched with Ling-san?' Pirika said.

Ling smiled, but this time it was strained and self loathing.

'Jian Moto, age forty two. Widower, with two children , one is a boy my age. Tells you a lot about me, nn?'

Everyone snorted into their food. I felt my face burn. To think she got paired with someone that. It wasn't funny at all. Once the food was finished and the bill paid for, Ling turned her attention to Anna.

'Anna..._san _' Ling said, trying to be polite by speaking an honorific. 'Do you eat out every night?

Anna nodded. 'We can't read the instructions on the American appliances'

Ling's eyes widened.

' I'll be cooking you dinner tonight.'

Before anyone could object politely Anna wrote the Patch Condo address for her. Ling rose from her seat, bade everyone a goodbye. When she said 'Bye Ren' All I could do was nod and reach down to get my Kwan Do. She gave one last leave before disappearing through the restaurant door.

The whole horse cart ride back, I felt as bitter as I had that morning. I dared myself to feel what it really wanted to.

**Fin, Chapter 3.Chapter 4, comming soon. **


End file.
